


Beta Beta Boom Boom

by Christywalks



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta!Clint, Beta!Tony, M/M, Pepper's pov
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 23:59:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6830701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christywalks/pseuds/Christywalks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"值得一提的是，托尼•斯塔克可算是目前全世界知名度最高的Beta，同时也是著名的Beta权益维护者和平权倡导者，而在两个月前的新闻发布会上，斯塔克也坦言他的队友和新任伴侣鹰眼同样是一名Beta，并希望大家能支持他们的恋情。双方俱为Beta的高调婚恋关系一向不多见，斯塔克的言论一经播出立刻引起了各个国家社会和主流媒体的广泛关注讨论。"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beta Beta Boom Boom

**Author's Note:**

> 旧文存档

 

 

 

佩珀·波茨曾经是个手机从不离身的人，因为作为托尼·斯塔克的前秘书，她有太多的短信、邮件、电话和备忘录需要时时刻刻处理。如果没有她和她的手机，斯塔克集团大概早在好几年前就破产解体了。但现在已经跻身为斯塔克集团CEO的佩珀却在每天早上起床后避免使用手机。更确切地说，她在自己能好好吃顿早餐并喝上整整半壶咖啡之前绝对不会把目光投向身边任何多媒体平面。原因只有一个。

 

“波茨女士，”佩珀可爱苗条的屁股还没在自己的办公椅上落座半分钟，她新聘请的小秘书战战兢兢的声音就从内线电话里传了出来。这是她这个季度以来换的第三个秘书。并不是说前两任哪里不好，毕竟他们都是常春藤毕业的高材生，但实在因为佩珀这段时间以来血压有点高。“您可能需要留意一下德国《图片报》今天的头版头条。”

 

德国《图片报》——佩珀的眼角抽搐了一下——专门以花里胡哨的大图欲以激发民众狗血豪情的三流报纸，但影响力不容小觑。她用缓慢而僵硬的动作打开自己的电脑屏幕，双击最常用的浏览器。她甚至还没来得及点开搜索引擎，浏览器自带的每日新闻就已经迫不及待地跳了出来。佩珀深吸一口气，再缓缓呼出来，重复了几次深呼吸之后才点开新闻第一条，图片报的特大印刷黑体刺得她眼睛疼。她的德语并不是特别过关，能勉强认识标题里和英文比较像的单词，但这并不妨碍她理解新闻的内容，尤其下面还配了一张巨幅清晰照片：

 

照片里的背景很暗，大概在某座桥上，但照片正中间那俩人被闪光灯照得比太白天还清楚。虽然两个人都戴着墨镜，但完全不妨碍托尼看起来像是要把克林特的嘴唇吃了一样地吻他，而且根本对自己被狗仔偷拍毫无反应。克林特倒是意识到了周围的不速之客，但他只是朝镜头比了一个硕大的中指。

 

《图片报》一向图多字少，佩珀点击进整篇新闻的链接，片刻后浏览器已经自动帮她翻译好了整篇新闻报道：

 

**双Beta** **复仇者情侣再次高调现身！钢铁侠与鹰眼的Beta** **恋曲昨晚在美茵河畔上演！**

 

_图片报，X_ _月X_ _日，美茵河畔法兰克福_

 

昨日晚九时许，自从一年前纽约外星人入侵之战后在全世界享有无尽声望的复仇者联盟其中的两位突然出现在美茵河大桥畔，其中一位复仇者正是大名鼎鼎的钢铁侠，同样也是斯塔克集团前总裁的托尼·斯塔克，另一位则是在齐塔瑞入侵之战后才跃入公众眼帘的弓箭手鹰眼，真实姓名为克林特·巴顿。两人的突然现身引起了在场当地居民和游客的不小轰动，而他们在公共场合大胆热辣的示爱举动更是让围观人群连连惊呼。

 

值得一提的是，托尼·斯塔克可算是目前全世界知名度最高的Beta，同时也是著名的Beta权益维护者和平权倡导者，而在两个月前的新闻发布会上，斯塔克也坦言他的队友和新任伴侣鹰眼同样是一名Beta，并希望大家能支持他们的恋情。双方俱为Beta的高调婚恋关系一向不多见，斯塔克的言论一经播出立刻引起了各个国家社会和主流媒体的广泛关注讨论。自从两个月前以来斯塔克和巴顿已有多次在公共场合共同公开露面，而昨晚的美茵河之行更是为他们张扬大胆的关系增添了话题热度。

 

在昨晚之前就有社会和性别关系专家学者表示，托尼·斯塔克此举可能意图在于进一步刺激社会接纳和支持Beta人群的平权问题，但同时也有许多和斯塔克接触工作过的社会名流认为斯塔克和巴顿的恋情只图新鲜，根本无法长久维持。无论如何，钢铁侠和鹰眼已经在一起两个月之久，这已经远远超过了托尼·斯塔克任何一段旧日恋情的时间。至于这对世界上最高调的Beta情侣今后如何，我们拭目以待。

 

_本报记者XX XXX_

看完这篇不长的报道，佩珀在不影响自己妆容的前提下尽量狠狠揉了几下眉心。她盯着托尼和克林特的照片看了很久，叹了口气，掏出手机拨了存在第一个快捷键的电话。

 

她等了三秒钟，电话被接通了。

 

“托尼——”

 

“波茨女士，”不出所料，电话那端传来JARVIS彬彬有礼的声音。“您是否有急事找Sir？我必须很抱歉地通知您，他现在正忙。如果您能在三个小时后——”

 

“JARVIS。”佩珀觉得自己的声音冷静极了，“我知道托尼在忙，我也知道他现在在忙什么，或者说忙谁。我只想让你告诉他，如果他下次再这样不跟我说一声就私自带着克林特飞到什么地方，搞出这么一幕，我绝对不会再让斯塔克集团的任何公关团队替他擦屁股！相信我，我才是给他们发工资的人。”

 

“我明白了，波茨女士。我一定会向Sir转达您的这段话。”

 

放下手机，佩珀先吩咐自己的秘书给她再泡杯咖啡，然后靠在办公椅上，开始思考起这次要怎么平息那些老古董Alpha和Omega的怒火。又看了一眼还在网页上挂着的报道，她突然有点不敢相信托尼和克林特的恋情对于其他人来说竟然才持续了两个月，因为这俩人已经烦了她快一年了。但看着照片里显然沉浸在自己世界里，嘴角还带着笑容的托尼，佩珀也突然不由自主地微笑起来。

 

托尼·斯塔克生下来就是个Beta。或者，他在十六岁那年突然变成了Beta，这在当时还是个不小的新闻，其轰动程度不亚于托尼和克林特的高调恋情，因为托尼是名正言顺的下一代斯塔克集团总裁，而他的父亲，他父亲的合作伙伴和竞争对手全都是Alpha。虽然战后的世界正在慢慢改变，有越来越多的Omega不再愿意沦为生殖机器，站出来争取自己的权益，但随着Omega的权利运动Beta这个性别团体反而被一步又一步挤在了社会边缘。没人替他们说话，绝大多数Alpha仍在坚持他们的统领地位，大部分Omega都在反抗Alpha的强权，但Beta们仍然保持了他们那种几百年来默默无闻，做着自己的事情，任劳任怨。久而久之Beta竟然成了整个社会发声最少的群体，他们仍然习惯于被Alpha统领，仅有少数Omega会选择和他们结合，所以当托尼·斯塔克成了一个Beta的时候，有无数双眼睛都盯着他，等他长成一个巨大的笑话。

 

但托尼没有。托尼成了整个美国社会，甚至全世界最高调的Beta。他没被任何Alpha竞争对手从市场上挤走，也没被其他性别的合作伙伴支配威胁，他用他那种斯塔克招牌的天才和自负击败了所有试图支配他的人。他比身边所有的Alpha都有钱，比那些天天把自己打扮得容光焕发的Omega更有人格魅力，他用自己一个人的力量改变了社会对Beta的老套看法，让人们逐渐将目光投向了这个被人无视的群体。

 

佩珀自己是个Alpha。她一开始只是抱着试试看的心情来应聘托尼·斯塔克的私人助理，因为在她看来没有任何Beta愿意让一个Alpha在他手下工作。但托尼一眼看出了佩珀的能力，选择了她当自己的助理，并且和她缔结了一份难得的友情。这么多年的风风雨雨佩珀一直在托尼身边和他一起度过，而他们这种Beta-Alpha关系也在那些年经常被拿来讨论。

 

当托尼在新闻发布会上公开承认自己就是钢铁侠时，这种情绪被公众推至极点。人们不敢相信，有些人甚至不愿相信这么多年来他们第一位超级英雄竟然是个Beta，无论他多有钱。社会舆论很快呈现两边倒的态势，一拨人钦佩于托尼的胆识，并且认为Beta群体逐渐觉醒是个好现象；但另一拨数量更多的人却义愤填膺地跳出来，指责托尼破坏了应有的社会秩序，妄想挑战千百年来人类进化出的性别不同。而托尼接受了这一切。他仍然一边当钢铁侠一边做托尼·斯塔克，带领声讨权利的Beta们上街游行，并且在各种脱口秀和杂志上宣扬自己的Beta理念。

 

复仇者成立后对托尼的口诛笔伐少了很多，大家对这位Beta超级英雄都有了更多的敬意，而且队伍里那位Alpha中的Alpha，来自七十年前更严格社会等级的美国队长分走了大部分的注意力。托尼在一开始的时候和史蒂夫有点不对盘，他俩性格不同是原因之一，但佩珀知道很大程度是因为托尼实在看不惯美国队长落后了七十年的性别观念。好在史蒂夫是个很勤恳好学的人，很快就意识到自己哪里不对，现在他和托尼仍然时不时拌嘴，但纯粹是为了些鸡毛蒜皮的小事了。

 

佩珀松了口气。

 

然后她发现自己大错特错。

 

因为复仇者成立三个月后，她有天突然收到斯塔克公关团队发给她的一张照片。照片很模糊，一看就是有人用手机偷拍的，但照片上的人无疑是托尼，而被他压在车里热吻的那个人看上去有点像克林特。

 

佩珀的第一反应是，见鬼，托尼竟然在泡自己的队友。看了公关团队一并发给她的忧心忡忡的邮件后她才后知后觉地意识到，克林特不仅是托尼的队友，复仇者的一员，神盾的高级特工，他还是个该死的Beta。这不怪佩珀反应迟钝，因为首先她从没和克林特近距离接触过，没闻过他的任何味道，其次克林特和娜塔莎身上都有一种让人捉摸不透的气质。佩珀通常只需要观察一个人就能得出对方的性别，但在这两个神盾特工身上她的技能完全失效了。这大概要归结于神盾的专门训练，在出任务的时候不暴露自己的性别之类的，所以不能怪佩珀不知情。

 

在那个时间段神盾并没有泄露出太多有关复仇者的信息，除了托尼之外对于其他几名成员公众只知道代号，再多就是一个名字，性别这种资料仍然属于高级机密。这对于佩珀和斯塔克公关团队来说是个非常好的消息，因为即便他们下一次没能逮到偷拍的人，及时处理证据，克林特仍然性别成迷，他们大可引导媒体舆论，让他们以为克林特是个Alpha或者Omega。她真的不愿去想象公众发现两个Beta，两个 _复仇者_ Beta谈恋爱的那天。

 

五个月后，让她脑溢血的那天到来了。那只是次非常简单的例行新闻发布会，复仇者每个月都要做一次，谈谈他们最近在做什么，以及战斗的善后问题会怎么解决之类的。佩珀甚至不在纽约，而是去了西海岸处理斯塔克集团的事物。那天因为时差的原因，佩珀刚起床打开酒店套房的电视，美国队长的脸就跳了出来。几分钟后坐在他身旁的托尼接过话筒，眼睛闪着佩珀从没见过的光，语调平静中带着得意开口了：

 

“众所周知我是个Beta，我从我十六岁那年到现在一直是个Beta，并且为此自豪。而从今天起我为我的Beta身份更自豪了一点，因为有另一位Beta走进了我的生命，并且更加让我意识到Beta是个多么美丽强大并一直被人低估的性别。女士们，先生们，托尼·斯塔克的粉丝们以及托尼·斯塔克的仇恨者们，我在此向你们正式宣布，我和同样是Beta，代号鹰眼的克林特·巴顿正式在一起了。多谢你们的理解，我欢迎大家的支持，并且完全不在意你们任何人的不支持。就是这样，还有什么问题吗？”

 

然后坐在上面的托尼以及他身边可怜的史蒂夫就被记者席的闪光灯以及高声叫喊的提问吞没了。佩珀抱着一杯凉掉的咖啡，整个人愣在沙发上，全然没听到身旁手机疯了一样的轰鸣声。

 

从那之后……佩珀大概可以用“地狱开裂，挥着黑色翅膀的小恶魔飞出来吞没整个世界”来形容她刚刚度过的这两个月。两个Beta的恋情不算少，毕竟Beta人群的人口在那里摆着，而Alpha和Omega仍然习惯两两配对，但问题就在于托尼和克林特 _太_ 高调了。从来没有哪个Beta像托尼这样张牙舞爪爬在Alpha的头上，也从来没有哪对Beta情侣这么张扬，一会开着昆式战机飞到欧洲只为享用晚餐，第二天又跑到纽约街头参与Beta平权游行。

 

托尼已经够糟糕的了，没想到克林特几乎和他一样糟糕。长期为一个Alpha居多的政府机构效力的确会让一个Beta的性格改变，不是被压迫得彻底沉默就是习惯与Alpha针锋相对。完全不出乎佩珀的意料，克林特是后者，而且在菲尔奇迹般起死回生后佩珀从他那里了解了一连串克林特曾经的斑斑劣迹。按照菲尔的描述克林特也是个从不屈服于Alpha支配的主，一向敢于对他的Alpha上级提出质疑，在菲尔担任他的负责人之前他气坏了足足五名高级特工，甚至在餐厅和他的Alpha前负责人打了起来。

 

这两个Beta碰在一起，能想象到社会舆论会有怎样的反应，况且他们现在是复仇者，是超级英雄，是人人理应向往学习的人生偶像。

 

如果没有这么多年，从霍华德·斯塔克时代就积攒下来的好员工和财富，斯塔克集团的股票大概真的经不起那次新闻发布会之后的折腾。由一群脑子还停留在二战前的老古董Alpha带头，社会上兴起了一阵反对斯塔克集团以及反对集团旗下产品的浪潮。每天都有人在斯塔克集团总部大楼下游行示威，公司每天都能收到上千封批评和恐吓信。但面对这一切，托尼的决定就是再设计生产新一代斯塔克产品。你不是拒绝使用斯塔克手机吗？很好，我们停止升级前一代的系统，并且用最快的时间制造出了全新一代更智能更炫酷的斯塔克手机，而且手机的开机画面就是一段平权宣言，专门用来恶心那些嘴里宣扬着性别不平等论，还为了炫耀偷偷买手机的人。

 

两个月过去了，批评的声音仍然没停，但支持的声音越来越多了。

 

佩珀也许永远都会记得一个月前的那个晚上。那天是复仇者一月一次的外出聚餐，佩珀正好有空，就和他们一起去了纽约市中心一家餐厅。他们吃了一半，正有说有笑，突然有两个女孩手牵手冲了过来，站在他们的桌子前。她们含着泪告诉复仇者们，她们是一对Beta，相爱很多年但因为性别的原因一直不敢正式在一起。但在看到托尼和克林特之后她们终于有了勇气，站出来向她们的家人宣布了自己的爱。那真是特别感人的瞬间，当两个女孩哭着拥抱托尼时，他脸上从没出现过的动容和欣慰让佩珀的眼妆都花了。她知道托尼做这些从不图回报，但能看到他的付出被人记住，得到回应真的太让她开心了。

 

就为了托尼的这个表情，佩珀宁愿自己掏钱给公关团队涨工资。

 

坐在办公椅上喝着第二杯滚烫的咖啡，佩珀又一次看了一遍《图片报》的报道，尤其结尾那句调侃的话，微笑着摇了摇头。她不需要拭目以待，她闭着眼睛都知道这俩最终会发展成什么样。

 

三个月后，佩珀的浏览器又弹出一条新闻，这次成了英国《太阳报》，头版头条如下：

 

**鹰眼射下钢铁侠的反应堆，托尼·斯塔克向克林特·巴顿求婚**

 

下面附了一张托尼单膝跪地，手里拿着颗的确和反应堆那么大的钻戒的照片。这次的照片非常清晰，角度绝佳，完全看不出克林特和托尼脖子上那串让人看着脸红的吻痕。这是当然的，因为这是斯塔克公关团队自己向报社提供的照片，由佩珀亲自指挥处理掉了所有上不得台面的痕迹。

 

又过了半年，《纽约时报》的头版头条，外加整整一份报纸的独家爆料：

 

**钢铁侠与鹰眼今日于美国纽约完婚！**

 

事后，佩珀觉得对于这天的报道，全世界所有报纸中她最喜欢的也许是这两家的头条。一家的标题非常简洁明了，只有五个大字： **他们做到了！** （THEY DID IT!）；另一家的标题有点莫名其妙，但听起来特别顺口： **双** **Beta** **，吊炸天！** （BETA BETA BOOM BOOM!!!）

 

不过佩珀当天完全顾不上看任何报纸和网页，她的手机也又一次静音丢在包里，因为作为托尼的伴郎（或者伴娘，无论怎么称呼），她正站在托尼的身边，和另一边的娜塔莎一起微笑着注视托尼和克林特给对方戴上戒指，然后还没等牧师说完话就迫不及待地吻在了一起。


End file.
